ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Terraspin
Terraspin is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra. Appearance Terraspin is a green turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. Terraspin wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Terraspin now has six holes instead of eight, has spots on his upper legs,toes and shoulders, and has a hectagonal body shape rather than circular. His skin is now green instead of a tan/brown. His feet have gained toes as well. Terraspin 1.png|Terraspin in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Terraspin can retract into his shell and blow very strong and powerful winds out of the holes on his front side The black spots at the end of his flippers can extend into finger-like claws, they look sharp, so a scratch might be painful. Terraspin can fly by pulling into his shell and blowing air out to push himself along or spinning his limbs like propellers. When flying or creating wind, Terraspin retracts his head into his body, his fins become triangular and his legs combine into a similar triangular shape. He rotates with his shell staying static and suspended, like a wind turbine. Terraspin is able to choose whether to be immune to mana and magic or not. Terraspin can withdraw into his shell, which is hard enough to protect him from most attacks. Terraspin can spin at high speeds. Terraspin can suck like a vacuum to pull things towards him. In Cosmic Destruction, it is shown he can blast himself forward as an attack, or to blast up ramps. Terraspin possesses enhanced strength, being able to throw a car. As seen in The More Things Change: Part 2, he is immune to poisonous gas. Like his species he is able to learn how to use magic. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked, his wind powers will decrease. If Terraspin gets stuck to something and can't spin his arms and legs, his wind powers will be decreased even further. Ultimate Alien *In Escape From Aggregor, Terraspin's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Galapagus's DNA.﻿ *Terraspin first appeared in Reflected Glory, Terraspin destroyed a giant robot. *In The Forge of Creation, Terraspin defeated Aggregor's soldiers. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Terraspin blew Gwen into a wall, but she used a spell to slow him down, making him powerless. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Terraspin, Gwen and Kevin charged into Victor's old lab. *In Basic Training, Terraspin put out a fire in Plumbers' Academy. *In Simian Says, Terraspin battled some DNAlien Arachnichimps. *In The Widening Gyre, Terraspin battled some mutated seagulls. *In Inspector Number 13, Terraspin blew all the bombs away to get Julie to safety. Omniverse *Terraspin returned in The More Things Change: Part 2, he and Rook chased Bubble Helmet. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Reflected Glory'' (first appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Basic Training'' *''Simian Says'' *''The Widening Gyre'' *''Inspector Number 13'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Many Happy Returns'' (accidental transformation) Online Games *Ben 10 Game Creator Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Terraspin is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Terraspin's name is a mix of terrapin, which is a turtle or tortoise, as well as spin, referencing his ability to do such. *Terraspin's DNA came from Galapagus. *Terraspin is the second alien to be scanned with the Ultimatrix and not have Ben transform into him during that episode. Water Hazard was the first. *Fasttrack, ChamAlien, Shocksquatch, Jury Rigg and Terraspin are the only of the eleven new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien who have visible lips that move when talking. (with an exception of NRG without his suit) *Terraspin is very similar to Cannonbolt. Both reside in their shell for protection and originally are creatures of defense and not offense. Terraspin is the second alien Ben has utilized as a very strong attacker whose species don't take part in combat. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Gwen had used a spell that had slowed Terraspin down, despite that he is supposed to be immune to mana-based attacks. Dwayne stated that "Terraspin wasn't using his powers, but Aggregor was". This means that his mana immunity can be switched on or off. *In Cosmic Destruction and Absolute Power: Part 1, Terraspin's eyes are peeking out of his shell while he's hovering. *Terraspin resembles the Japanese monster Gamera. Both were turtle like in appearance, both could fly, both look roughly similar, both could draw into their shells and both could spin while in their shells either as an attack or a form of flight. *Terraspin appears as a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. *Terraspin does not say anything except his name until Absolute Power: Part 1. *Terraspin is the Alien Of The Month in March. *Terraspin is one of five aliens in Cosmic Destruction that can double jump. The other are Water Hazard, Swampfire, Big Chill and Spidermonkey. Coincidentally the other four aliens can grab and hang onto ledges in the game. *In Season 1 of Ultimate Alien, Terraspin's voice was deep and breathy, but in Season 2, he sounded like Water Hazard. In Simian Says, it appears that he once again uses his original voice. See also *Terraspin Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Wind-Element Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Strength Aliens